Let's Make 'Em Count
by kmart92
Summary: What should have happened in 2.10. Because I honestly don't believe that Sam had actually agreed to do the UC, I think he was just trying to give Andy a little push. So what if Sam did get the message?


_**Disclaimer: I refuse to admit that Rookie Blue and Sam Swarek aren't mine.**_

_**So, this is gonna be the last story to be published for a little while, cos I need a break and apparently I have to start actually working and learning French (anyone care to help with French?). But anyway, I promised myself I'd get this published before RB-day, so hopefully in my rush it still sounds ok. Can't believe no-one else has written something like this yet, but better for me I guess. Basically, I don't actually believe that Sam had already said yes to Boyd about the UC, I think he was telling Andy that to get her to make a decision about him and after the almost-but-not-quite kiss, he then jumped at the opportunity to get away. So what if that was the case and Sam did actually get the message? I hope you all enjoy! REVIEW please!**_

_**Oh, and this is pretty much my excuse for writing smut, so take note of the rating and be warned! Moving on…**_

.

.

.

'_Hey, uh… Look, I just wanted to say that I… I know that I've got a plan, you know, and… and it's a great one, but screw it, okay? Screw the plan, because I don't wanna save the good candy for later anymore, you know I… I wanna drink the champagne now and… okay, look, you've got three weeks right, so, let's make 'em count… starting tonight. I'm coming over.'_

She hung up the phone, grinning like a maniac, all but bursting at the seams to get out of the apartment over to his place. Andy bounded out the door, forgetting to lock it, and had to double back in frustration a few seconds later. She was so hyped up with nervousness and anticipation, that she almost considered running to Sam's from there, but as she flung herself out into the snow, Andy quickly erased that thought, instead, waving a hand and bundling herself into the nearest taxi.

10 minutes later, she found herself standing alone in the middle of the street, looking up at his darkened house, breathing the freezing air into her lungs, giving herself a little pep-talk. "Okay, here we go." Taking a final deep breath and brushing some of the errant snowflakes lodged in her hair, Andy forced herself to _walk _up the steps like a normal person, and knocked lightly, maybe a bit jittery, on his door….

No lights on at all in the house, and no tell-tale sounds of footsteps approaching, those should have been her first clues. But she just shook her head, frowning, and knocked harder, prepared to bash down the door if necessary. But again, nothing. Andy refused to acknowledge the doubts and panic starting to spring up in her mind. Whipping out her phone, she hit number 3 and listened as it hit his message bank straight away again.

'_You've reached Sam. Leave a message.'_

"God dammit Sam!" Andy swore, shoulders completely tense. She hit redial and let her body sag to the cold and damp concrete floor. Huddling her knees close to her chest as she rested against his doorpost, Andy tried one more time.

'_Hey… um, where are you? I just thought maybe, uh… could you call me back, Sam? Or, um, you know, come home? Just… okay, bye."_

Clutching the phone in one hand and pulling her coat tight around her in the other, Andy looked up at his house for one last time before she drifted off…

.

.

.

"So, uh, rough day, huh?" Oliver began as he collapsed onto the bar stool next to his friend, nodding at the bartender who came back a moment later with a beer. He glanced over at Sam, watching him take another sip of scotch and slump a little more as he sighed. "Pretty close call".

Still, Sam didn't acknowledge him, instead, scrunching his eyes shut as the images flooded back to him. _He had to leave. There's nothing left for him here anymore. He'll never be enough for her._ Sam gulped down the rest of his tumbler and signalled for another, relishing the burning sensation that helped him forget. But he knew nothing would ever rid him of her memory. Eventually, as he gripped onto the glass in front of him, Sam hummed some non-committal murmur, and turned to Oliver as if noticing him there for the first time.

"Did you talk to her?" Oliver motioned to the bottle of scotch that the bartender had unwisely left on the bar in between them. "Cos you know, I was just wondering what brought on this recent bout of drowning your sorrows."

Sam downed the glass, swiping roughly at his mouth as he contemplated whether to voice his thoughts. Coughing a little, Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I'm thinking of going away." He saw his friend's eyes widen in partial shock and disbelief, shaking his head as he no doubt sifted through all the arguments he was going to use to persuade him to stay. Sam held up a hand to stop him, blowing out a breath. "I can't do it anymore, Ollie. I… It's killing me staying here, waiting around for something that'll never happen."

"But I thought tonight… I saw you two by the ambulance and… Sam, come on. You can't just give up like that. Maybe she just needs a little more time." Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder, wincing as Sam shrugged it off.

"Well you thought wrong!" Sam burst out, slightly louder than he'd anticipated. Taking a deep breath and forcing his voice lower again, Sam continued. "Look, Ollie, I tried. She doesn't _want_ me. God, tonight… I thought she'd… when I saw the car, I… and then we almost…. She turned me down, ok? She'll never love me like…" Sam abruptly stopped, swallowing harshly as the words threatened to escape his lips. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Sam began a staring contest with his scotch, not wanting to see his friend's pitiful glance. "I can't stay here, Ollie. I can't spend the next 10 years hoping one day she'll realise _I'm_ the one for her."

"I get it, Sam, I do. But her fiancé _cheated_ on her. I know it's been, what, 2 months, but she's not just gonna get over that easily." Oliver watched as Sam's fist clenched in anger and quickly pushed on. "You may not want to believe it, Sam, but Andy does care about you. A lot. She's a little messed up right now. She's _just_ starting to recover and your leaving will only make things worse. She'll think you've abandoned her, like everyone else." He was almost proud of himself for coming up with that little gem, seeing it take the desired effect on his friend as Sam frowned, thinking everything through, and slowly releasing his firm hold on the glass, stared down at the table. Oliver decided it was best at that point to let the subject rest for a moment, let him dwell on things a bit by himself.

He'd swigged almost half his beer before Jerry sat down on the opposite side of Sam, slapping the table in greeting. "Man, I swear the place keeps getting more packed every time I walk in here." Hearing no response from either of them, Jerry looked across at Olive who was staring at Sam, drumming his thumb against the bar top. With a jerk of his head, Jerry drew Oliver's attention and raised an eyebrow at him before tilting his head sideways at Sam. When Oliver mouthed, 'McNally', Jerry nodded once, short and sharp, pursing his lips as he studied Sam's hunched figure. Then suddenly remembering his purpose for being there, Jerry tapped Sam's shoulder, and then prodded at him a bit harder before he turned.

"Boyd was looking for you. Wondered why you weren't answering your phone."

"Switched off." Was all Sam mumbled in reply, swiftly turning back in his stool. "Not really in the mood for talking."

Jerry shot a look at Oliver who simply held up both hands in surrender, shaking his head in a silent 'don't ask'. He cleared his throat and loosened his tie. "Mkay. Well, I think I'll get going." At Oliver's glance, he grinned, "Things to do, places to be," and raising a hand to say goodbye, Jerry disappeared through the crowd once more.

Huffing out a sigh, Sam pushed himself off the stool, muttering a tired 'save my seat', headed for the toilets, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Can I borrow your phone for a sec? My battery's dead." Sam wordlessly handed it over and continued on his route, not even hearing Oliver call "Thanks man!" to his retreating back.

Switching it on, he was forever grateful Sam didn't have a lock on it, though he supposed it was likely the same as his house code. Instantly, the phone alerted him to the 6 missed calls from Boyd and 4 from McNally, the last not more than 5 minutes ago. Oliver's eyebrows shot up, wanting so badly to listen to the voicemails, but begrudgingly admitting that it was private, none of his business. His hand hovered over the buttons, deep in contemplation, and a few seconds later, Oliver decided to postpone texting Zoe, at least until he knew what McNally had said.

He looked up as Sam plopped heavily on the stool again, letting out a low, dragged out breath. He glanced blankly at the outstretched phone for a moment before reaching for it. Just about to switch it off again and slip it back into his pockets, Sam's finger paused at the 'off' button, obviously noticing the missed calls. He stared at it, weighing up his options, trying to think of every possible scenario that could be the reason for her calls.

"You should listen to it, buddy. Hear what she has to say." Oliver clamped a hand down on his shoulder, squeezing it a little until Sam looked at him. "You never know."

Nodding infinitesimally, Sam punched in the voicemail number and pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for the automatic spiel to be over and done with. He didn't even notice Shaw sliding his stool closer and leaning in so he could hear as well. Sam skipped through the ones from Boyd, not really interested in listening to him list another few reasons why he shouldn't still be stuck in uniform and that living in a tiny shit-bag apartment playing a drug dealer was a _far_ better alternative.

And then her voice came…

About halfway through her ramble, Sam's mouth dropped open, and if it wasn't for the fact that Oliver was suffering a little shock himself, he would have joked about it. Sam felt his heart stutter in disbelief and then a second later, pound against his ribcage frantically, as if was trying to burst from his chest. He looked across at Oliver who just sat there wide-eyed and thoroughly stunned, only able to mouth, 'Wow', the word coming out in a rough whisper. Sam hit replay and pressed the phone even closer to his ear, closing his eyes as he memorised every word, absorbing her sweet voice. _She wants me. She's at my house_. He started the replay a third time before he realised the time the voicemail was left. 11:17pm. Over half an hour ago. And she was there, waiting for him, at his house.

Oliver thumped a fist on Sam's shoulder, nudging him off the stool. "Go, brother."

Sam just blinked, and then seemingly snapped out of it a moment later, jumping up, clutching his phone and striding towards the door.

"Sammy!" He paused at Oliver's voice and turned back, already agitated at the delay. "Your jacket."

He marched back and yanked the jacket off his stool and immediately headed back out, only to halt for a second time as his hand reached the door. In his daze, Sam couldn't think straight, not even fully aware of what he was doing anymore. Angrily, Sam threw up his hands, cursing, "Shit! The tab," and trudged back to the bar, rustling in his pocket for a few notes, but felt a hand stopping his frenzied movements.

Oliver waved him off, pushing him away from the bar. "I've got this, man. Just go." He chuckled and shook his head as Sam barely hesitated for a second before disappearing out the door in an obvious rush. Clicking his tongue and letting out a low whistle, Oliver polished off the last of his beer and slid off the stool, dropping a bunch of notes onto the bar, knocking on it to get the bartender's attention. Nodding in thanks, he took one final look around, still shaking his head in amazement, and headed outside.

Boyd stopped him by his car, clearly irritated by something. "Shaw? What's with your buddy, Sammy? He's just thrown away a perfectly good opportunity to get ahead! A once in a lifetime chance to make a name for himself and he's acting like he couldn't care less. Seriously, you need to have a talk to him, get his head screwed back on straight."

Oliver slapped his back as he side-stepped Boyd, opening the car door even before he'd finished speaking. "No can do, man. He's found something so much better than anything you have to offer and this time, I happen to think he's right." He slammed the door in his face before Boyd could rant anymore and headed home, smirking to himself, already thinking of the next shift. Gossip no one else knew.

.

.

Sam couldn't even begin to track his thoughts on the excruciatingly long drive home. Truth be told, 5 minutes seemed like a lifetime. He was making himself insane with the amount of times he'd replayed her voicemail, and in between, panicking in case she'd already left, given up on him. By the time he pulled onto his street, Sam was so edgy and his nerves frazzled, that he almost slammed the door of his precious truck when he leapt from his seat. As he sprang up the steps, he saw her little hunched over figure, curled up by his door, waiting.

Sam blew out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, and couldn't help the smile that overtook his lips when he saw her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, like an innocent child. Sam knelt beside her, gently tucking in a stray hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips trail her cheek. He bit his lip, thinking this wasn't exactly what he'd hoped to come home to, but as her hand tightened around her phone once again, he knew he'd never seen anything so perfect as her.

"Andy…" he exhaled, almost like a prayer. He wanted nothing more than to wake her up and kiss her all over until neither of them could breathe, let alone remember what it was like to be without the other for so long. To make love to her until he felt like he was drowning. But instead, Sam quietly unlocked his front door, dumped his bag inside and returned, carefully picking her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her to bed.

Andy didn't stir the entire time, only snuggling in closer to his chest, unconsciously draw to his warmth. Sam's hands were shaking so badly as he tucked the covers in around her and he mentally scolded himself for letting the situation overwhelm him. _It's only a girl_, he told himself, but deep down he knew it was a lie. It's _Andy_. He couldn't resist dropping a kiss to her forehead before he retreated, running his fingers softly through her beautiful hair. He couldn't even bring himself to regret it as she shifted, reaching out to cling to his hand, as she began to wake.

"Sam?" Andy whimpered, turning her head into his hand, eyes slightly fluttering, still half-asleep.

"Shhh, sweetheart. It's ok, go back to sleep," he whispered, slowly withdrawing his hand as she sighed contentedly and settled again under the doona. He stood there watching her for several minutes, loving how amazing she looked in his bed, against his pillow, before he finally came to a conclusion. After this, he couldn't let her go. Ever.

Sam changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms, pondering the last time he'd ever worn them, and cautiously slipped in beside her. He debated for a while, but in the end, gently curled his arm over her, pulling her as close as he could without disturbing her. Nuzzling his nose into her shoulder, Sam closed his eyes, for once, his world completely at peace.

.

.

.

When Andy woke a few hours later, she felt the weight of something resting across her middle. Looking down, she saw his hand splayed across her stomach, and traced a fingertip up his arm to the tattoo she'd wondered about ever since the blackout. Savouring the feeling of his arm wrapped around her, Andy wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him and sleep for all eternity. But time was against them. Andy rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows to study him. He was more than just handsome or even hot. Sam Swarek was beautiful. His spiky, unruly hair, his long inky eyelashes, well-defined chest, Andy felt a twinge of sadness that she hadn't realised before just how amazing this guy was. That she hadn't appreciated him even remotely close to as much as he deserved.

Leaning forward, she shook off all her guilt, placing wet kisses against his jaw, pecking up at the corners of his mouth. "Sam?" Andy whispered in between kisses. "Sam, you awake?"

"Mmm?" Sam hummed, tightening his grip on her waist. A second later his eyes flew open, realising who was there with him. "Andy!" He looked into her bright eyes staring down at him. He tensed, unsure of what to do or say next, hoping beyond everything that he wouldn't wake up from this dream.

"Did you get my message?" Sam was having difficulty focusing on anything other than the feel of her body pressed up against his. His words stuck in his throat, so he just nodded. Andy grinned, trailing a hand down his stomach to pluck at his pants, giggling when he sucked in a sharp breath, and gulped. "Do you always wear pyjama pants?"

Sam snorted, "No." Christ, he was trying not to react, but surely Andy could feel what she was doing to him.

"Yeah, I always figured you'd be a boxers kinda guy." Andy slid her hand back up his chest, outlining every muscle, and as she shifted over to lie fully on top of him, she peered through her eyelashes at Sam, threading her fingers through his hair and tugged lightly at it. "So… um, what did you think of my…" Andy tipped her head to the side as she searched for the word, eventually landing on "… proposition?" She watched as Sam's eyes flicked between hers several times, and he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, until he blinked, turning suddenly very serious.

"McNally…" her name came out ragged, and he had to clear his throat before continuing. "Are you sure about this… us? Cos if you don't leave now, there's no going back." God help him if she decided against this. He knew he wouldn't survive another blackout situation.

Andy pushed herself up on his chest, not even caring that her palms were probably digging into his ribcage, absorbing her full weight. She needed him to _see_ her, to know how much she was in this. "Sam," she breathed out, locking her eyes with his, "I don't wanna go back."

A second of hesitation to process everything was all it took for Sam to pull her back down onto him, hands everywhere as he attacked her lips in a kind of feverish passion that Andy thought he might just consume all of her. Her head swam at the feeling of his touch, the mould of his body against hers and at that moment, she knew he was it for her.

Within seconds, Sam was lost in her. Her taste and scent, her soft skin under his calloused hands, quickly he felt as though he could conceivably pass out from the sensations she was arousing within him. He wanted to lay her out, taste every inch, he wanted to take his time, slow down and seep into her very core. There were a million wild desires coursing through him that he couldn't decide anything while she was squirming all over him. _He wanted, he wanted, he wanted_. But above all, the only thing he was sure of right then was that he needed to be inside her right the fuck now before he went insane.

Andy could feel him harden beneath her, thrilled that he was suffering just as much from her touch as she was when he ran a hand up her inner thigh and the other began shedding the rest of her layers. Though she could barely breathe, Andy couldn't stop kissing him, not releasing his mouth for a second even as she quickly rid herself of her shirt. Immediately, Sam's hands migrated up to cup her breasts, feeling their weight and roughly pulling at the fabric that was in his way, groaning in frustration.

Ultimately, it was her hot breath and a gentle nibble on his earlobe that made him come undone. He couldn't take it anymore. Sam flipped them over, bracing himself above her as he ground his hips against hers, loving the long rasping keen breaking forth from her swollen lips. Taking several deep measured breaths, Sam reluctantly dragged himself away from her lips to yank down her jeans, trailing hot kisses back up her legs. Pausing for a moment to steady his heart rate, Sam nervously reached around to unclip her bra, staring directly into Andy's eyes as he discarded it. Looking down, Sam's eyes feasted on the most perfect pair of breasts he'd ever seen, and as he ran his hand reverently over one, he murmured, "You're perfect, Andy," in a voice so far gone with lust and love.

Andy bit her lip against the grin the threatened to escape, absolutely mesmerized by the man before her. She whimpered as his tongue took hold of one nipple, his wet mouth sucking and nibbling in a way that nearly made her go crazy in want, while his hand pinched her other nipple. She felt him smirk against her skin as she jerked upwards, arching her back, and her hands, having a mind of their own, gripped his head to keep him _right there_. Andy curled a leg around his ass, rubbing her thigh against him and used her toes to remove his last barrier.

Taking the hint, Sam pulled back to quickly get rid of his pyjama pants, finally releasing his throbbing cock, before smothering himself on her once again. His fingers traced the edge of her panties, revelling in her moans every time he neared her heat. Sam drew random circles against the material, until a sharp whine enticed him to move his fingers even lower.

"God Andy!" Sam groaned, his head dropping heavily against her, "You're so wet!" He swiftly tugged them off her, slipping a finger into her centre. He was so damn hard he felt like he was about to burst.

Andy surged up again, clutching at his back as a sob ripped through her. "Sam… God, please!" She was so worked up right now, she didn't think she would last much longer. Uncontrollably, she pushed her hips against his hand, grinding, impatient for friction.

He'd never heard his name sound so freaking erotic before and he wanted more. He added another finger, twisting them up inside her even as she clenched on him. "You're amazing, Andy. You're the most beautiful… you're so fucking sexy, McNally." Sam sucked at her neck, nipping and licking at her pulse point in between breaths.

"Sam, fuck! I'm… I'm gonna… please Sam!" Andy panted in his ear, her body seizing up already.

"That's it, sweetheart. I've got you. Let go." Even before he'd finished speaking, Andy lurched against him, her head snapping back as she convulsed, gasping for air. Sam smoothed her hair down, petting her soothingly as she came down from her high, whispering nothings in her ear. The sight of her fly apart like that under him was so fantastic that he wanted to watch it again and again, but he barely touched her again before she muscled him on top of her, taking his weight as she reached down to grasp him.

Sam gasped against her shoulder when he felt her small hand on his cock. He looked down to see her run her thumb over the head, and felt her grinning as he jolted at her touch. "Shit," Sam grunted as her hand rubbed his cock up and down in a tight grip, thinking that if she didn't stop that soon, he'd be wasted. "Just uh…" the blood pumping loudly in his ears made it difficult to form coherent thought. He quickly unwrapped her hand from him, leaning back to regain some composure. "Give me a second, ok?" he puffed out, forcing himself to calm down.

Finally, once he felt like he was in control enough that he wouldn't explode the moment he entered, Sam looked at her, and seeing her nod, positioned himself and slid into her. They cried out in unison as he bottomed out, Sam crashing his head onto her chest and squeezing his eyes shut in equal portions of agony and ecstasy. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezing him slightly.

Immediately, Sam clasped her hips tightly, almost to the point of bruising. "Don't move," he growled out through clenched teeth, struggling to gulp in air. A minute or two later, he started moving again, steadily increasing the pace according to her moans. Spreading her open and palming the soft curves of her body, Sam felt the pressure building in his spine and knew he didn't have long left. He dropped a hand down to rub her clit, all the time thrusting in and out even as she shrieked her approval.

"Yes, Sam! Right there! Harder! Oh, God, I'm so close, Sam. I'm coming!" Andy kept him close, pulling him into a full body hug as he kept moving. Her chest was heaving as she tried not to hyperventilate.

"Me too, sweetheart." He groaned as her wall tightened around him. "Fuck!" Sam began slamming into her frantically, losing all restraint as the feeling of finally being inside her overwhelmed him. Thrusting into her one last time, they moaned as the force of the climax hit them, both of their bodies trembling from the aftershocks. Sam collapsed on top of her, unable to summon the energy to move so as not to squash her, but Andy didn't seem to mind.

Eventually, Sam reluctantly slipped out of her, rolling onto his back. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but he pulled her up against him a moment later, sliding his arms around her, making sure to keep a firm hold on her. Andy curled up on his side, entwining their legs and rested her head on his shoulder. The last thing he felt was her gentle breath against his neck before he too succumbed to sleep.

.

.

.

Sam wanted nothing more than to wake her up for round 2, but she looked so cute sleeping that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He lay beside her staring as the sunlight hit her hair so that it glistened with flecks of gold, and her chest lightly rose and fell as she breathed out small puffs of air. He lasted almost an hour that way before the urge to reach out and touch her almost became too much, so he banished himself to the kitchen, throwing on a pair of boxers on his way. Halfway to the kitchen, he noticed the lounge room was a little bit of a mess and spent a good 20 minutes straightening it out. Finally making it to his destination, Sam downed a glass of water and set the coffee machine, before rummaging in the fridge for something edible.

Scrambling up a couple of eggs and bacon, and throwing on some pancakes on the side, made his way back to the bedroom, proud of his breakfast tray, and strangely nervous about this particular morning-after.

.

Andy's eyes flicked open in confusion as her hand touched the cold sheets next to her, instantly missing him. Propping herself up a bit and stifling a yawn, Andy saw him hovering by the doorway, seemingly transfixed by her, an enamoured smile playing across his lips as he watched her. "Morning," she murmured shyly, her voice still heavily laced with sleep. As he made his way over to her, Andy noticed the tray, complete with orange juice, and as he got closer, the smell of bacon and coffee assaulted her senses. "Breakfast in bed?" Andy quirked an eyebrow, absent-mindedly running her fingers through her hair.

"Whatever my girl wants, she gets." Sam placed it on the table beside the bed and bent down to peck at her lips. "Morning," he greeted her huskily, sitting himself down next to her hip.

Andy patted his side of the bed, swatting his ass as he climbed over her and settled himself against the headboard. She passed him his coffee and began ripping a pancake to shreds before realising he wasn't joining in. "You're not eating?" she asked around a mouthful, and a little too late, covered her mouth in an attempt to be more ladylike, blushing at her piggishness.

Sam chuckled and picked at a piece of bacon, "Nah, I'll just steal yours." He watched her eat in silence, alternately sipping coffee and tapping his finger against the side of the mug. He knew he had to bite the bullet eventually, but he didn't know how she'd react and wanted to postpone the inevitable conversation for as long as possible. When she paused mid-chew to stare right back at him, Sam knew he had to come clean.

"So, uh… I kinda lied about something." _Oookay… judging by her suddenly petrified expression, that probably wasn't the best way to start this_. "What I mean is… you know how I said I was going undercover for Boyd? Well, I never actually took the job." Her brow furrowed and Sam figured he had to explain a little more. "He'd offered it to me, but I hadn't said yes. By the time I talked to you, I'd only said I would think about it, I never gave him a definite answer."

Andy gulped down her mouthful, "But you said…"

"Yeah, I know." _Here goes_. "Look, I didn't want to leave you, ok? But with all your big 5, 10, 15 year plans, I didn't think anything of those included me and I guess… I guess I wanted to know what you felt about me, whether there could ever actually be a chance for us." Sam stared into his now empty coffee cup, mentally bracing himself for her outburst.

"So when you told me you were leaving in 3 weeks, you lied?" Andy's voice held little emotion and Sam wasn't sure what she was thinking at that point so he just nodded, eyes still focused downwards.

Sighing, Sam laid the rest of it out there for her, not caring how vulnerable it made him. "But after last night… you know, outside the ambulance… and you walked away, I figured that was it. That all I'd ever get was to be your partner. I was going to talk to Boyd today, tell him I was in, but then…" Sam waved his hand around, gesturing to their current situation and left the sentence hang.

"And now?" Andy couldn't help the hope that snuck into her voice as she prayed that this was his way of telling her he was staying. She wasn't mad, not if it meant they were no longer restricted by a time-limit and then forced to endure a lengthy separation. Shocked at his tactics maybe, but definitely not mad.

Sam glanced up at her, seeing the worry in her eyes. He threaded their fingers together, smiling, and leaned in to brush his nose against hers. "Now, I don't want to be anywhere else. Ever."

Andy calmly replaced the tray on the bedside table, hiding her beaming smile behind her curtain of hair, before turning back and throwing her body on top of him, wrestling him to the bed. Peppering his face with hard kisses, Andy nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, fitting herself tightly against him. "You're not leaving?"

Sam tipped her chin up so she could face him, whispering against her lips, "Never."

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**Yippee! It's over! Turns out, smut's not really my thing, but I'm reasonably happy with the result. Hope you all like it. Thanks sooooo much for reading it and thanks also in anticipation of some reviews (pretty please?). Actually, I didn't know if I'd finish this on time, but my mum was watching "Take the Lead" last night and did you know Lyriq Bent (aka Frank Best) is actually in that? Anyway, seeing him kinda spurred me on to finish this. **_

_**I'm totally tense about the 3rd season, but I've still got a little faith that McSwarek will last, otherwise, I'm not sure how I'll cope. Can't wait for Episode 1! Happy RB day everyone!**_

_**Enough rambling from me, but before I go, I'd like to send out a huge thank you to everyone you reads any of my stories and especially those awesome ones who leave a review. I hope you'll still continue to read my stories when I eventually start writing again. **_

_**Until then, take care!**_

_**Kmart92**_


End file.
